Yuki
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: HAtori se lembra de seu passado...Será que ele é tão frio como Akito diz? HAtoriXKana


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket infelizmente não me pertence, pertence a NAtsuki Takaya, todos os direitos reservados.

Gentee...é a minha primeira fic de Fruits Basket por favor peguem leve T-T(eu comecei a ler o mangá e AINDA estou no 3).

No 2º volume aparece uma parte do passado do Hatori com a Kana eu achei tão triste que não resisti e tive que fazer uma fic deles!

Espero que gostem!

A fic é uma lembrança de Hatori sobre seu passado com Kana, por tanto a fic é com o PoV dele.

**Yuki**

Se me lembro bem, faz dois anos...não é mesmo Kana?Dois anos que nos amamos...dois anos que...Você se esqueceu do nosso amor...Sei que você não sofre por isso...aliás já está noiva, fico feliz por você...Você pôde encontrar alguém que a faça feliz, que não a faça sofrer como...eu fiz...Apesar de você estar feliz eu...Eu estou triste meu coração...meu coração chora por ter apagado a sua memória...as memórias tão doces do nosso amor...

Sei que fiz a coisa certa...Não queria a ver sofrer...não queria fazê-la chorar...Mas Kana...quero que entenda...Eu não amarei tanto alguém como amei você...Mesmo depois que soube que eu me transformava em um...Um Cavalo-marinho você não se importou...Foi uma cena bastante engraçada quando descobriu...

_Flashback_

_Kana: ÁÁÁGUA!Não!Será água salgada ou doce?!O QUE DEVO FAZER HATORI?!!_

_Fim do Flashback_

Sabe...no dia em que você me perguntou "O que acontece depois que a neve derrete?" Eu achei uma pergunta tão boba, Kana...Realmente achava que virava...virava água...Mas você pensava de outro modo...

_Flashback_

_Kana: Se me permite perguntar, o que acontece depois que a neve derrete?_

_Hatori: Transforma-se em água._

_Kana: Errou!Chega a primavera!Eu adoro a primavera!!_

_Fim do Flashback_

Akito sempre falava que quem merecia receber o nome de 'Yuki' era eu...e não o pequeno "rato"...Sempre apaguei as memórias de quem Akito ou meu pai ordenassem...qualquer um...até mesmo os amigos do Yuki, mesmo sabendo que isso o machucaria profundamente..."Frio como a neve"...Sim, foi isso mesmo que Akito disse naquele dia...

Mas eu sei Kana...se eu sou frio, tão frio...como a neve...você foi...a mais fresca e pura Primavera...Os dias foram passando...os meses...e inconscientemente passei a amá-la...como se fosse a coisa mais natural, mais certa do mundo...Foi então que veio a revelação...Mas mesmo assim...não deixou de me amar e nem se quer se afastou de mim...Continuou ao meu lado...durante os dois meses seguintes...

Durante os dois meses, vivíamos tão felizes que os problemas, pareciam que se dissipavam...Contigo ao meu lado...e comigo ao teu, não havia mais espaço para tristeza em nossa paixão...em nosso amor...Era só felicidades e sorrisos, mas...o desastre estava por vir não é mesmo?Depois desses dois meses de felicidades não é...Kana?Droga...estou chorando...de novo...

Depois desses dois meses, lembra-se daquele dia que fomos pedir a permissão de Akito para nos casarmos?Que tolice a minha...eu apaguei isso de você...como posso esperar que se lembre...?Naquele dia...Akito ficou furioso...tão furioso que feriu meu olho esquerdo...que mal consigo enxergar...Não sei por que...Não consegui culpá-lo por isso...Aliás...eu...eu não culpei ninguém...Mas...Você acabou se culpando e...Akito ajudou...

_Flashback_

_Hatori: Akito!!!Acalme-se,Por Favor...Espere!_

_Akito: Alguém como você...EU NÃO VOU ENTREGÁ-LO A VOCÊ.EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ...NÃO PRECISO DE ALGUÉM QUE SEQUER CONSEGUE DESFAZER ESSA MALDIÇÃO.EU NÃO PRECISO...A CULPA É SUA SE O HATORI FICAR CEGO!!_

_Hatori: Akito!_

_Akito: A CULPA É SUA...!!A CULPA É SUA A CULPA É SUA A CULPA É SUA..._

_Kana foi adoecendo...e piorava cada vez mais..._

_Akito: Não para essas horas que existe sua habilidade de apagar memórias?É justamente disso que ela precisa...Foi muito fácil fazer com os outros,não foi?O que a faz sofrer são as lembranças de vocês dois.É o amor dela por você._

_Hatori: ..._

_Akito: Não deveria devolver a paz para ela, como uma última demonstração de afeto?Ela também deseja ser livre...Ela também gostaria de...Poder esquecer..._

_Kana: Seria melhor...se nós nunca tivéssemos...nos conhecido...Seria melhor assim...Não acha?_

_Hatori: ..._

_Kana: Per...Perdoe-me...Por..Por não ter...Te protegido.Desculpe-me.Desculpe-me...Hatori...eu...sou feliz por tê-lo conhecido._

_Fim do flashback_

Será que...te perder,Kana...foi...o meu castigo?O Castigo de ter apagado as memórias das pessoas mesmo sabendo que as machucariam?Eu não sei ao certo mas uma coisa pode ter certeza eu...Me sinto arrependido por ter te perdido...Eu...te amava tanto Kana...Tanto...Porque eu tive que apagar as suas memórias?Por que não culpei Akito por tudo?Por que eu...não consigo ser tão bom como a primavera?E saber o que é certo ou errado?Por que Kana?Por...quê?

Que besteira...Que tolice a minha!Você nunca mais vai me ouvir...nunca mais vai me amar...nunca mais...vai se lembrar do que passamos juntos...A nossa troca de carinho...Nunca mais...com certeza seu noivo a fará feliz, muito mais feliz do que eu...fiz...Você deve amá-lo tanto quanto me amou, não é, Kana?Será que...você me achava frio como a neve?Como Akito pensa?

Pois eu não acho que sou assim...Eu sou...Muito emotivo...Quando se trata...do Nosso passado...Minha amada e querida Kana-chan...

Tohru; Senhor HAtori!Feliz Ano Novo!

HAtori:Ahh...Feliz Ano novo...

É Kana...Agora...Já está tudo bem...Tudo bem...

**Owari**

Ahh eu sei que fico muito triste e o final estranho...Mas me baseei no 2º volume do Mangá de Fruits Basket, por favor não me matem xx'

Então até a próxima

Kissus da Sono-chan nn/


End file.
